Clarkthe idoit,Lanacrosseyed,Lex,&Chloesmart
by Shamenqueen101
Summary: Is Lana really crosseyed?Find out!Dont foret to R and R!also Clark the idiot?
1. Default Chapter

One day in Smallville,Clark and Lana were enjoying a walk on The Kent  
  
Farm.All of a sudden Clark stopped.Lana asked him "What's wrong Clark?"  
  
Clark froze for a moment and stared at Lana.So she asked again "What's wrong?"  
  
"Clark would you please tell me whats wrong!"she said.Clark continued to stare  
  
off into space and then he finally woke up.Lana asked him what had happened.  
  
He asked her "Lana are your eyes crossed?"Uhhhh...nooo she said."Yes they are  
  
Lana don't lie to me like that!"  
  
Then Clark relized he had just woken up from a dream."Wow I wonder if   
  
Lana really is crosseyed!I better go find out right away!" he thought to himself.  
  
[Theme song plays]  
  
So he rushed over to Lana`s house but when he got there she was gone,HER HOUSE  
  
WAS GONE!!"EVERYTHING IS GONE!!Where did it go?"he asked.Clark then feels a tap on his  
  
shoulder.It was Lana she asks him "Clark who were you talking to?"WOAH,Lana!  
  
Your house is GONE!!"He screamed,"Look it is GONE!"."Clark"she said,I never lived OVER THERE.  
  
I live over there." she said as she pionted to the house across the long,wide,open,country road  
  
"OOOHHHH I see." He said finally understanding what she had just said to him."Lana?"he asked in a very  
  
courious voice."Are you crosseyed?"."NOO"she exclaimed as she ran away hiding her eyes.Hmmmmmm I wonder what  
  
Lex and Chloe would think of all this.  
  
"Of course she is crosseyed the little -cough-pig-cough-."said Chloe.  
  
"Don`t talk about the woman I love like that!"he said defensively."How dare you Chloe!I thought you were my BFF!"  
  
he said tears welling up in his eyes."CLARK,get ahold of yourself,you are not GAY!"Lex screamed."How could you love  
  
a crosseyed FREAK!!"Lex screamed."Shut up both of you!"Clark found himself in his living room with Lex waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Lex?"Clark asked."Would you say Lana is really crosseyed?"he asked."Why would you want to know that Clark?"Lex asked.  
  
"OHH..well....I had a dream about Lana being crosseyed"."Well Clark she is crosseyed I found out from her eyedoctor,we go to the same one ya know".  
  
"Lex!Theres only one eyedoctor in Smallville!"."Ohhh rigghhhttt"he said remembering that."Well..said Cloe interupting."If you ask me she is defenitly crosseyed!"she  
  
said rudely interupting Lex."Well I think she has something called eyejunction,some weird disease in your eye"said Lex."Well if you ask me she's just plain  
  
crosseyed"said Chloe."Well Chloe no one really asked you so don't open you mouth when no one cares!"said Clark."BITE ME CLARK!"Chloe said madly."NOOOOO"said Clark.  
  
So there's our characters left at an undieing debate,is Lana really crosseyed??What do you think??  
  
REVIEW AND VOTE!!!! p.s. look on www.wb17.com (there's a picture of her on there) 


	2. SmallVille chapter 2STUPID ANNOUNCER AT ...

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm, again, Clark stating that Lex was his new bff. "Lex, your my new bff," he  
  
said. By that time Lex had gone home and he was laying in bed taking an overdose of asprin. "Lex," Clark  
  
asked, 'Lex were'd you go!?!?!, your my new bff!, don't ditch me ALREADY!!!!!." Clark then ran around his  
  
house and, in circles, searching for Lex. Then, very unexpectedly, Cloe gave another one of her rude  
  
remarks, which this one she thought was a compliment. ''Clark, I don't know why and haven't the slightest  
  
idea why you like that crosseyed -beep-and not me!". That was the last one for Clark! "OUT Cloe, GET OUT  
  
NOW!!!". Cloe then made another rude remark as she was being pushed out the door.  
  
Later that night Clark went to see his new buddy Lex. Now Lex didn`t very much like this idea.  
  
When Clark told Lex about what Chole said Lex then said "Ha,Ha, I mean HOW RUDE!" "That is exactly  
  
what I said!!!" Lex then said, "So you laughed too?!? Good now I don`t feel as bad!" "What are you talking  
  
about LAUGHING?" Clark asked. "What do you mean, you didn`t laugh?" asked Lex. "What are you talking  
  
about Lex, this isn`t a time for jokes this is a time about my Girl...I mean friend!" So, with this said Clark was  
  
very embarrassed so he left.  
  
When he got back to Kent Farm, Lana was standing at the door when he opened it, tapping her foot. "So,  
  
you think I'm crosseyed do ya? Well, do I have something to tell you! I AM, I always hoped no one would  
  
really notice! Until you did Clark! That's it this relationship is over!" she said. "But Lana, we were never in a  
  
'relationship' because you don't think I'm pretty and cute and handsome enough for you!" he said. After  
  
Lana heard this, she just stared, I mean what else could she do? "Anyway," she said putting that odd  
  
statement aside, "if you tell anyone I'll kill you, literally, ya know strangle you kill you, stab you, shoot  
  
you," she said," she was about to go on when Clark , not Cloe, interupted. " Ok, we get it your gonna kill  
  
me! That is if I tell anyone...right?" he asked in a small scared voice. I must pack my things and leave  
  
tommorw at dawn, he thought to himself  
  
More QUESTIONS... 1:Will Clark really be killed? 2:Will he really leave SmallVille because of Lana? 3.Will Chloe think of any new interuptments?  
  
find out in the next episode of.........POWER RANGERS I mean...... SMALLVILLE Announcer:I`m sorry this was getting soooo boring that I thought it was Power Rangers! Lalalalalalalalalalalala Announcer:I'm sorry I thought it was opera now! This just gets even more boring by the second! Finally Taylor and Steph (the authors) come in and beat the anouncer up. Now just read the third chapter! My god! said Steph Anouncers these days! said Taylor. 


End file.
